


I promise

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Torture, just a bitch of a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Ratchet and Miko meet Shattered Glass Ratchet. It doesn't go too well.





	I promise

'Grand. Another day stuck babysitting the humans.' Ratchet thought to himself as he opened the ground bridge for the others to roll out and infiltrate an energon mine.  
'Well,at least Raf is usually quiet and Jack stays out of my way. If only Miko could be as well behaved.'

"Alright, who's ready to rock!?" Miko yells out grabbing her guitar.

"No one! Keep it down!" Ratchet yells back.

"Awww c'mon Ratchet, you look like you could use a good jam."

"No, I do not need ''a good jam'' I need to concentrate!"

Miko puts her guitar down and huffs. She walks up the stairs with her arms crossed and plops down on the couch between Jack and Rafael.

"Well... you can always just play a game," Jack says handing Miko a controller, "or we could watch tv?"

Miko pouts then tilts her head to side and sighs, "Ok. Let's see what's on."

Ratchet rolls his optics and makes a typical Ratchet sound.

"Oh what? We're not allowed to do that either?!" Miko huffs with annoyance.

"As long as you can keep the volume down to reasonable level sure."

Miko leans back pouting and crossing her arms again, "I should've snuck out in Bulkhead."

Jack switches between channels until he finds a movie they all enjoy, Ninjas Vs Samurai, and leaves it there.

Ratchet won't admit it but he glances at the tv every now and then while working on his project. He likes the honor and discipline the samurai shows, he reminds him of some of the warriors back on Cybertron that he treated. 

The kids don't notice he's sort of watching too until a log falls on a ninja's head and makes him fall in a comedic matter, causing Ratchet to let out a quick laugh. The kids perk up and look back at him as he stands there with a surprised expression before quickly looking down and working on his project again. Miko smirks at him before turning back around to watch the movie.

"You know...there is a Ninjas Vs Samurai two coming out soon," Miko says in a sly tone.

Ratchet doesn't respond or look up. Miko looks back at him, "Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead usually take us to the drive in, you could come too!" 

Ratchet rolls his optics at the thought, "Do emergency vehicles normally show up at these drive in theaters?"

"Well, no...but-"

"Then no."

"But you were considering it."

"No I wasn't."

"If you weren't then why did you ask?"

"Oh, well, I...hufugh I wasn't asking because I was interested I was asking so you'd understand that even if I did want to go, which I don't, that I wouldn't be able to."

"Suuuuuure." Miko taunts turning back around.

Ratchet just grunts in response.

Then an alarm goes off, interrupting the kids from their movie and Ratchet from his work as he rushes over to the communication screen to see what's going on.

"What is it? Are the others in trouble?" Jack worriedly asks as the kids rush over.

"No, it's not from Optimus. It's...it's a signal?" 

"What kind of signal?" Rafael asks.

"Maybe it's another Decepticon in need of an aft kicking." Miko says excitedly jumping around and throwing punches.

"No, it's not of Decepticon origin," Ratchet responds closely analyzing the screen, "and it's definitely not from earth either."

"Is it an Autobot?" Raf questions.

"It looks like it. But it seems...corrupted?" His voice is a bit shaky on the word.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Jack pipes back in.

"Possibly. Darn it there's no one here to check it out!" He slams his fist down.

"Uhhh yes there is," Miko chimes, "You."

"What? No I couldn't possibly go alone what if it's a trap?"

"And what if it's a dying Autobot that needs a medic?" Miko crosses her arms.

Ratchet hates to admit it but Miko is right. What if there's an Autobot in need and he's their only hope. But still, it's risky.

"Ok I'll check it out. Rafael please operate the ground bridge and stand by in case I need an emergency bridge."

"Got it!" Raf says connecting his laptop to the ground bridge and communication line.

Ratchet locks onto the coordinates and powers the bridge. He grabs his medical kit and switches to vehicle mode and drives through. He hopes this won't take long. He doesn't want to think of the kind of damage Miko can cause unsupervised.  
A bridge opens near the signal and Ratchet comes out and scans his surroundings. He sees a small crashed ship and walks over to it.

He examines the ship, "Empty..." he mumbles to himself. He scans the ship and surrounding area for any energon, if someone was in this they could be injured and leaving a trail.

He notices a few splotches of it leading to a small cave. Whoever landed must had limped their way into the shelter of the cave judging by the way the trail is lain out.

He follows the trail with caution, heading into the cave. Whoever is here must have went deep. He quietly makes his way to a fork in the cave.

"Which way now Ratchet?" An all to familiar voice squeaks in.

"Miko!" Ratchet angrily whispers, "You're supposed to stay at the base!"

"Nooooo Raf is supposed to stay at the base because he's the one operating the ground bridge controls. I can provide back up!" she responds to the tired medic as she boxes the air then looks up with a smile.

"I don't need back up! And even if I did it wouldn't be from you, you're too...squishy."

"Aww come on Ratch, I roll out with Bulkhead all the time and I'm fine." She pleads.

"I'm not Bulkhead and you're not staying."

Miko crosses her arms and pouts as she kicks the dirt. Ratchet starts to escort her outside but they both stop as soon as they hear a groan.

Miko looks up at him, "Did you make that sound?"

He looks at her with a hint of fear in his optics, "No."

They hear it again and stare at each other before turning their attention towards the source of the noise. It's coming from the left tunnel and it sounds like it's getting closer. Ratchet steps in front of Miko and readys his chainsaws hands.

"Get ready to run," He says looking back at Miko.

They can hear footsteps grow close to them. Miko backs up and gets ready to find cover. The footsteps stop and Ratchet gets into a battle stance. Everything is quiet for a minute, tension is high and everything in Ratchet is telling him to scoop up Miko and leave, then a servo emerges from the darkness and holds onto the cave's wall. The bot walks out to reveal himself. It's...Ratchet? At least, he looks like Ratchet, but the orange parts are emerald and his optics are red, he has an Autobot symbol but it's purple.

"Decepticon trick?" Miko asks, "They did copy Wheeljack that one time after all."

"I don't know," Ratchet whispers back to her, "If it is a trick why did they get my colors wrong?"

"Hey," The bot speaks up, he sounds just like Ratchet too, "you're me!" He blinks at Ratchet with a grin. The bot begins to laugh like a madman, "I can't believe it, that wild spawn of a glitch did it! He actually made it possible to travel to another dimension!"

Miko and Ratchet look at each other in confusion before Ratchet looks back at his double, "Who are you? What do you mean by another dimension?"

The bot chuckles, "I'm you doctor...well a different version of you. And if you're even half as smart as I am you know damn well what another dimension is." He says with a smug grin.

"Ooh this new Ratchet is sassy, I like him!" Miko exclaims popping her head out from behind Ratchet's pede.

"Oh, what's this now?" The green Ratchet asks as he weaves to the side to get a better view of Miko, "Never seen a creature like that before."

Miko walks out so he can get a better view, "I'm a human! You've never seen one before? Did you land on a different planet than Earth in your dimension?"

"Miko stay back! He could be dangerous!" Ratchet warns.

"That depends, are you a danger to her?" Green Ratchet puzzled.

Ratchet doesn't say anything, he just stands his ground. Green Ratchet approaches them and falls to his knees gripping his side, energon is still leaking out of him.

"Ratchet he's hurt..." Miko's tone is laced with sadness, "We should help him."

"And just why is that?"

"Because he's you. A different version of you. He's practically like your twin!"

"We are not twins and I don't trust anything he's said."

Green Ratchet chuckles, "Figured I'd say something like that."

"See! He knows what you're thinking!" Miko shouts.

"If he's really like me he would've brought his own medical kit and patched himself up by now." Ratchet protests.

"I didn't have time," Green Ratchet begins to explain, "Decepticons attacked too fast to grab anything, I just had time to set some coordinates my old friend was working on and escape, if I hadn't, they would've killed me too."

"Decepticons? Wait...killed you too? Who did they kill there?" Ratchet's voice is filled with shock and worry.

"Optimus Prime." Green Ratchet responds.

Ratchet's face grows grim, "So if I am to believe that you are actually from a different timeline or whatever...you're telling me Decepticons win there?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"No..." Ratchet whispers and looks down, optics filled with sadness.

Miko looks worried as she runs over to green Ratchet.

"Miko no! He could be dangerous!" Ratchet yells out at her.

She doesn't listen. Instead she goes to green Ratchet and touches the side of his pede. He grunts and she makes a sad face. 

"We have to help him Ratch." She looks back at him with a pout and puppy eyes.

Ratchet rolls his optics, "Ugh, fine." He walks over and kneels down beside his alternate self and pulls out his medical kit. Green Ratchet moves his servo so Ratchet can patch him up, he lets out a grunt as he pulls his servo away from the wound. 

Miko looks sad when she hears his pained grunts, she puts both hands on the side of his pede and watches Ratchet fixes him.

The repair takes about 20 minutes, thankfully the gash wasn't too deep. Green Ratchet waits a few moments after the repair to stand up. He rubs the spot, "Thank you." he says looking at Ratchet with a smile.

"Buh," Ratchet lets out, "If you need a ship a repair I can comm Wheeljack so you can be on your way."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Come on Miko, we'll go call Wheeljack." Ratchet says putting his servo on the ground for her to climb on.

"We're just gonna leave him here all alone?"

"Yes."

"Can't we just take him back to the base with us?" She asks rocking back and forth.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not? He's you, he can't be too much trouble right?"

"Wrong." Green Ratchet responds scooping up Miko and she shrieks, "I appreciate you patching me up, really, but I'm getting a little tired of pretending to be nice and having to listen to this little vermin."

Ratchet stands and immediately gets into a battle stance, servos switching to chainsaws, "Let her go!"

"Hmmm," Green Ratchet touches his chin with his free servo, "pretty sure a fall from this height could seriously hurt a human? I mean, it has before when I dropped one...or two." He chuckles.

"You said you've never seen a human before!" Miko shouts, using her free hand to hit the servo she's tightly grasped in.

"I lied about a few things." A devilish smirk spreads across his mouth as he shrugs. He reaches into his subspace, pulling out a small blaster, and aims it at Ratchet.

"What do you want Decepticon scum?" Ratchet asks gritting his teeth.

"Oh no I didn't lie about that, I really am an Autobot, just not one like you. See, in my dimension, Decepticons are the goody goodies that snuggle up to these little flesh bags. Autobots there? Well some of us prefer using them as dodgeballs and target practice, personally I like to experiment on them, it's fun to watch them freak out when you switch their arms and legs or replace their blood with Tox-En."

Ratchet's optics grow wide with horror, "What do want? Why did you come here?"

"That wasn't intentional, I did manage to escape a Decepticon attack thanks to the-now-late Shockwave's space and time bridge technology, didn't know I'd end up here and I don't know how long it'll take for the others to find me but I may as well raise The Pit while I'm here." He looks over to Miko in his servo then back at Ratchet, "Have you ever heard the sound of these creature's little bones breaking inside their bodies? It's to die for, well, for them anyway." He laughs.

"Let her go and face me like a mech!" Ratchet yells stepping closer.

"Ratch... it's getting...hard...to... breathe." Miko chokes out, her eyelids flutter like she's about to pass out.

"Please..." Ratchet tries to plead with the green version of himself, "Just...put her down gently, we can settle this ourselves we don't need to involve her." His voice is starting to static.

Green Ratchet laughs at him, "There's nothing to settle. I'm just here to experiment and conquer in the name of the mighty tyrant Optimus Prime." He tightens his grip on Miko and she lets out a wheeze.

Ratchet charges at his counterpart, swinging a chainsaw hand at his freshly patched wound. Green Ratchet dodges, he takes that chance to shoot the back of Ratchet's legs and arms. Ratchet tumbles down with a yelp. Green Ratchet walks into his view and squats down, waving a barely conscious Miko in his face.

"Tsk tsk, you really want this human that bad? What a shame the Autobots here are so soft, risking their lives for mere fleshies. Oh well, if you really want her..." Green Ratchet holds his palm out and drops Miko on it, "you can have her. But first," He takes one of Mikos arms between his digits and twists it. She cries out in pain, begging Ratchet to help her as he lays helpless watching as his alternate dimension self snaps her arm, then her leg, then her other arm.

He slowly mangles her limbs until bones are sticking out, then he takes her head between his fingers and slowly begins twisting that too.

"Please..." Ratchet pleads again, static and sorrow heavy in his voice, "don't do this...please."

Miko's screams and sobs fill the cave, "Ratchet please... please help!" tears stream down her face. Those were her last words before the sound of the most sicking snap Ratchet has ever heard in his life, it's almost enough to make his energon curdle. Miko's voice stops and her body goes limp, neck and limbs twisted in an inhuman manner.

Green Ratchet then lays her lifeless body beside Ratchet. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have places to go and other people to mangle." He remarks with a cheeky wink and a wave of his hand before he stands up and rushes out of the cave.

Ratchet lays there, mind still in denial of what just happened. He's barely able to move but he manages to move his servo over to Miko to bring her close to him, "Hey... you're gonna be alright, ok?" Energon starts to form around his optics, "I just need to get you to June, she's good with human injuries... sh-she'll fix you!" A part of him knows she can't though, the most rational part of him knows that Miko is gone, "Then when you get better I'll take you to that Samurai movie you were talking about, I promise..." He holds her body close to his chassis near his spark chamber, "I promise..."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea before I watched Prime and now that I finished the series I figured I'd write it. I might come back and rework it sometime idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also there might be a part 2 but I can't say for sure it'll happen


End file.
